


When you feel lonely

by dimethief



Series: All about feeling [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Valentine's Day, just 2 men giving each other a chance, rare ship uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Glaz likes being alone because he enjoys the relaxing silence, or he's just simply used to be alone. But what if he can have another person to share the silence together?Valentine's Day is here. And Glaz finds himself is not the only one who's left alone in the base.
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Series: All about feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	When you feel lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Note:  
> Hi guys, It's Eva!! This is the last part of this series. And i have to say this one is not as dramatic as the last 2, because I don't think these 2 need too much drama in their life. I know Valentine's day has gone long time ago, but hey it's still February so why not hehe! And BIG SHOUT OUT to @mirrorworldangel who's my editor and beta reader. She helps me to improve my writing skill a lot. Her work is amazing, and please go check her page! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic!!!
> 
> Editor’s note:  
> Hi, it’s mirrorworldangel again! I have done some edits to the story and I will say what Tumblr has failed to deliver:
> 
> I love how soft and sweet the tone of the story is to the two of them! It really suits their personalities well, also I adore how the flow of the story is so relaxing that it gives me the soft vibes and all of the fuzzy feels! They should be married, I say. >w< It’s quite a challenge for me to tackle, but I hope that I could satisfy you with this!

It’s Valentine’s day and so far Glaz is the only one who doesn’t really have a partner to spend Valentine’s day with among the Spetsnaz boys. Kapkan is out with his dear prankster boyfriend Bandit ( _ and they refuse to tell anyone where they will be going _ ), Fuze and Jager decided to spend their first Valentine’s Day together at a fancy diner in the city, while Tachanka went to the theatres with Finka. Eventually, Glaz was left all alone in his room, but he’s fine with it.

The sun has long disappeared from the edge of the sky. It’s oddly quiet around the base. Everyone is out, even Doc himself put a note on the door of his office saying that he will not be available until the following next day. Glaz even saw that French doctor driving away with that young blonde french man a while ago before sunset. Even the scary Brazilian interrogator had received a bouquet of beautiful roses, and the sight of Caviera sporting a light pink flush upon her cheeks was unbelievable to Glaz if he didn’t see it with his own eyes

Glaz likes being alone, or it’s more accurate to say that _ he’s used to being alone _ . The sniper’s ever-sharp blue eyes observing every little detail around him, never missing his targets.  _ Love is so messy. _ He thinks, locking his eyes to the night sky. He had enough love drama around the base already, and solving one after another is even more exhausting. He definitely doesn’t want it to happen to him.

Tonight the night is astonishingly beautiful. The sky is clear, and no clouds can be found. The sky is a mixture of dark purples and blues, swirling together to make a breath-taking contrast of light and darkness. Glaz is fond of stars in the night sky. He always finds himself lost in those glittering seas of stardust, thinking why he’s feeling more connected to those sparkling gems light-years away from him. Maybe it’s a sense of fragility when he sees the stars moving and the galaxy tumbling and darting one another. He's a soldier, who kills thousands, and knowing this fact can blind him sometimes, making him feel like he’s more of a machine than a living being. The dark tranquillity and blinking lights give the sniper a sense of delicacy that makes the sniper feel vulnerable but calm and relaxing at the same time. He also realizes he’s just a living being as small as an ant that can be killed easily in the blink of an eye. He feels his blood running through his veins and his heart beating in some rhythm. Under the endless warm darkness that only helps the starlight shine better, he feels alive.

It’s also at this very moment, he feels lonely. Humans are the kind who crave emotion and intimacy. Machines don’t; but at the end of the day, he’s just a human being like anyone else. Deep in his heart, he wishes there’s someone who would sit by his side and share this beautiful moment with him in silence.

Drowning in his own thoughts, Glaz slowly loses track of time, but the dry feeling in his throat pulls him back to reality. He’s thinking maybe some drinks, like vodka or gin, can help him to finish this night easily. Remembering he still has half a bottle of vodka hidden in one of the cabinets in the kitchen & cafeteria, he decides to go there and pour himself a full cup.

As he thought, the base is awfully quiet. There’s no sound of footsteps pacing around the hallway, no laughing and shouting from the rec room, no talking or arguing from the workshop.  _ Am I really the one who doesn't have a date tonight among the whole base? Really? _ The feeling of defeat makes Glaz frown. Luckily, The kitchen is not as empty as he thought he would be. He sees warm light leaking out from the bottom of the door. With curiosity in his heart, Glaz pushes the door open, revealing who’s in the kitchen.

It’s Blitz, who doesn’t seem surprised at Glaz’s sudden presence.

“Hey, Timur.” The man greets, with dark blond short hair and dreamy blue eyes standing by the stove. The stove emits a sizzling sound coming from the heated pan, and something smells ambrosiac hits Glaz hard. 

Glaz smiles and gives the other man an interested glance. Blitz lowers his sight to himself and laughs out loud, his face becoming pink. “I swear I did not notice it had these pink teddy bears and rabbits on this apron when I took it from the cabinet!” Blitz explains embarrassingly to Glaz who’s trying to hold his laughter. Feeling his cheeks are burning, Blitz turns back to his sizzling pan and mumbles, “Laugh as much as you want. You know you’re not getting any piece of food here.” 

“Well, I never said I want any pieces of it.” Glaz lies shamelessly. He walks up to the busy German. Standing behind Blitz, Glaz leans his head over Blitz’s shoulder to see what he’s cooking. There are two pieces of steak lying in the pan with fried garlic cloves by the side. Glaz did not realize that he’s hungry until the smell of food hits him when he entered the kitchen. 

Blitz can feel his light, hot breath blowing upon his neck. It makes his skin tingle - and his traitorous heart skips a beat. 

“Gotta flip it. I don’t like burned steak.” Glaz teases, putting both of his hands upon the German’s hips.

Like a jittery rabbit, Blitz jumps out Glaz’s arms in shock. He flusteredly looks at the sniper who simply smirks at him.  _ Is he for real? _ Blitz tries to catch his breath as he’s thinking. Blitz can’t deny that he likes Glaz. He has known about him from Bandit and Jager since their boyfriends are close friends with Glaz. Glaz is always the neutral one among Spetsnaz boys. He calms others down, helps them to overcome and even solve their personal problems. But Blitz is wondering what Glaz is actually like. Does he have his own struggles? He seems lonely compared to others, though he doesn’t even talk that much.

That’s why after Glaz helped GSG9 boys fixed their personal relationships Blitz asked him out and bought some drinks for him in return. It was a great night. Blitz had a few drinks, but Glaz had way more then he should. They talked a lot before Glaz really blacked out. The tipsy Glaz told Blitz that he actually studied Fine Arts in his secondary school, how Glaz earned the scar on his right eye and then in his drunken stupor Glaz told Blitz that those love birds made him feel lonely. In the end, they ended up making out in the back of the bathroom at the pub before Glaz passed out. Blitz keeps this little secret to himself. He keeps interacting with Glaz in a way or another way, as they remain friends.

“I don’t know about you.” Glaz says, flipping both steaks at the same time. “but I don’t like burned steak.”

Waking up back to reality, Blitz snorts after he hears what Glaz says. “I said there’s no food for you, so piss off.” Blitz tries to take the pan back from Glaz, trying to grab the handler but instead, he accidentally touches the burning-hot metal pan.

“Scheiße!!” Blitz curses out loud in his mother language as he feels the sting from pain on the side of his right palm. 

Within a second, Glaz immediately takes Blitz’s hand and puts it into the sink. Despite the feeling of the cold water run through his injured hand, Blitz can only feel his body is slowly heating up, and the source is coming from the hand that is holding his own. Blitz quickly moves his sight away from the sniper, trying to avoid making more fuss to himself.

Glaz chuckles lightly as he stares at the flustered man. He feels something melt in his heart and replacing it with warmth. _ Blitz is an interesting man _ . Glaz thinks, still trying to cool down Blitz’s palm at the same time. Of course, he remembers what happened at the night when Blitz and him made out. He can’t say he’s the best drinker in the world, but even Tachanka is secretly afraid to bet against him when it comes to drinking. But that night, yes, he was indeed drunk. Glaz is not a big fan of being in large groups, as he prefers to engage in one-on-one conversations. And he had a delightful talk with Blitz that night. He likes how Blitz smiles at him heartfully, and how those sky-blue eyes make him want to lose control every time he stares upon them. But Glaz is someone who’s used to being alone, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for the change. Surprisingly, Blitz didn’t spill out the truth as Glaz played dumb at first. It’s like Blitz knows what he really wants, and…  _ that’s interesting _ . 

“Sorry. I just want to save those steaks.” Glaz quietly apologizes to Blitz while he’s checking on his palm. 

With the injured palm is now sensitive to anything forms of skin contact, Blitz can feel goosebumps creeping all over him when he feels those warm fingers touch his palm. He swiftly turns his head away, trying to hide his burning-hot face from the Russian.

Glaz raises his brow. He grabs the other man’s chin gently pulling Blitz’s face towards him, and slowly says, “I’ll finish the cooking. And you go ahead find some bandage and meds at Doc’s office. ”

For a second, Blitz feels breathless, as if the air around his is suddenly gone. Glaz looks straight into his eyes. Unlike his, Glaz’s eyes are a different shade of ice blue, the kind that can be seen in the North Pole, the shade where sunlight shines through the harsh ice floating upon frozen waters when reflected on. Glaz’s face is so close to his that those drunk make-out memories flashing back in his brain. He remembers how Glaz’s lips feel upon his, and right now he wants to feel them again so bad.

And now without a care for the consequences, Blitz presses his lips upon the slightly taller Russian’s. With a bit of hesitation and surprise, Glaz slowly kisses back. In fact, he doesn’t even know if it’s the right thing to do, but he just immediately lose all form of control of himself when he feels those lips on his. This time his kiss isn’t the same as the drunken mixture of clashes between tongue and teeth, but the one that steeps in so gently that it makes his knee buckle weak. It’s a promise of soberness that is saying he’s awake and connected from within, and he chooses to embrace himself instead of running away from his fears.

After a good minute, Glaz finally pulls himself away, making the German look at him in confusion. “Your wound, Elias. Go get the bandages and meds before it gets infected.” Glaz says, forcing to restrain himself from pulling the German back into his arms, and instead, he pushes Blitz to the door. Before shutting the door, he smiles heartful to Blitz and says, “We will continue this later, I promise.”

Blitz looks at Glaz for a second, nods in agreement and leaves.

Glaz shakes his head, trying to calm himself. Then he walks to the stove, staring at the two steaks in interest for a minute. There, a smile slowly blooms upon his face, and he then turns back on the stove.

By the time Blitz ‘s back with his hand bandaged up, he’s surprised to see Glaz’s cutting some vegetables on the counter. 

“It won’t be fair that you have to cook Valentine’s Day dinner for me if your hand is injured.” Glaz says, “ Let me do it for us.”

Blitz’s eyes widen, and he asks in surprise, “How do you know of this, Timur?”

“Come on, Elias. Two large steaks. You don’t look like someone who would eat 2 steaks of this size.” Glaz chuckles.

“Ok, fine. I guess you win.” Blitz shakes his head with a smile on his face, and he slowly pulls his hands away from his back as he’s about to show something to Glaz, “and here you go, a prize for you! ”

It’s a bottle of wine, the expensive kind. Glaz looks at Blitz in shock, wondering where he gets that from.

Blitz put the bottle on top of the counter, and then he walks to the curious sniper and hugs him from behind. “I stole it from Doc’s office. Can you believe he actually has a collection of wine hiding in there?” Blitz says amusingly, “I hope he doesn’t drink during work.”

Feeling the German’s chin rubbing against his shoulder, Glaz turns his head to the side and gives the German a light kiss on his cheek, and says, “He drinks coffee with like 7 espresso shots in it, for about 3 to 5 times a day, pretty sure he doesn’t need alcohol for that.”

“Wow, that sounds quite unhealthy,” Blitz says.

“You know what’s unhealthy in Russia?” Glaz laughs and says, “Have a bottle of alcohol but not to open it.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m on it.” Blitz leaves Glaz’s body reluctantly as he asks, “Do you know where the corkscrew is?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe check the cabinets? I think I saw those girls take them out from it for movie night,” Glaz says.

“Well...” Blitz takes something out from the cabinet and says to Glaz, “No opener but an empty bottle of vodka.”

“Empty? It must be Shuhrat, for god sake...” Glaz curses as he takes the bottle away from Blitz, mumbling in anger, “I asked Alex to bring this one from Russia to me.”

Blitz frowns but he doesn’t say a word, instead, he keeps looking for the corkscrew.

Glaz put the bottle down, looking at Blitz with worry. The sniper sees the look on Blitz’s face, and it’s not pleasant. The patient sniper doesn’t ask though as he pours some olive oil into the pan and gets ready to stir fry some vegetables.

Eventually, Blitz finds the corkscrew, and swiftly the bottle of wine pops out in ease. As the wine pours out into two glasses of wine glasses, the food is then placed on the table next to the windows one by one.

Two beautiful medium-rare sirloin steaks with sides that consists of stir-fried vegetables and baked potatoes with cheese and fresh sour cream on top. By its side, two elegant glasses of wine standstill, the dim light of the kitchen gives it a golden glow. It’s a simple meal, yet perfect for a home-made romantic Valentine's Day dinner.

“Were you worried about my drinking habits?” Glaz asks as he put his attention to the steak, cutting it to pieces smoothly.

Blitz huffs, looking up in slight mix shock and a bit of glee.  _ This man literally knows everything. He pays so much attention to me.  _ Blitz swallows the food in his mouth and softly sighs. He explains, “Were you coming here to get that bottle?”

Glaz takes a sip of the wine before he gives the other man a nod. “Though I don’t like people answering my question with a question, I must praise that you know me so well.”

“You’re so lonely, maybe drinking isn’t the best answer, Timur,” says Blitz as he gently puts down his fork and knife, looking at Glaz sincerely.

“I’m not a heavy drinker, and I’m sure you know of that,” Glaz replies, putting his attention back to the food, scooping up a spoonful of potatoes to his mouth.

“I know. But maybe when you’re feeling a bit lonely, maybe you can...” Blitz says as he grabs the sniper’s hand, but then all of his words are slowly taken away. It’s as if he doesn’t have enough words to say how he truly feels, only his courage could reach out to Glaz.

“I will.” Glaz glances at their joined hands, then turning his sights to the worried German, and continues with a comforting smile, “I will come to you.”

Maybe this time, he finally decides that he needs a bit of change in his life. He’s been single for so long that he’s so used to it to the point he kind of starts avoiding people trying to warm their way into his heart, but all of his chains of restraints crumbled down when he’s around Blitz. Blitz’s a heart-warming person whom Glaz is fond of that caring side a lot. He likes seeing Blitz projecting his motherly affections towards Jager, how Blitz tries to show his care for him without scaring him away. He feels his heart tingle with love when he finds out Blitz is preparing this dinner for him. And now, Glaz would be really stupid to reject the man in front of him, he even has already decided to open his heart to Blitz since he kisses back earlier before.

In silence, Blitz smiles in loving happiness. He can’t stop smiling even when he’s shovelling this delicious food into his mouth. Blitz is not young anymore, and it did take him a bit time for him to think whether he should try to go for the Russian sniper. He doesn’t have time for love drama like those idiots, but he can’t deny what he keens for. Since “ _ the incident _ ”, he feels relieved when Glaz told him that he didn’t remember much. He was afraid that this  _ thing _ would collapse even before he figured out what he wanted. That’s why he lied about the incident. 

Glaz glances at Blitz with a light, loving smile. _ It’s good to have someone by my side enjoying the silence together. _ He thinks as he stands up and leans forwards to give his love a light kiss on the forehead.

The night is still quiet, just as those blinking stars spreading on the dark wild sky, witnesses of the world for centuries and millennia, watch over this tiny moment.

  
  


The End


End file.
